This disclosure relates to the field of lighting devices and more particularly to lighting devices enabled for providing emergency lighting during utility power failure. Relevant prior art references include; U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,039 entitled Wall Switch and Lamp Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,990 entitled Switchplate Area Light, U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,131 entitled Illuminated Electrical Box Cover Plate, U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,322 entitled Switch Plate area Light, U.S. Pat. No. 515,449 entitled Power Failure Switch Warning Light, U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,529 entitled Inductive Lighting System With Back-Up Battery, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,469 entitled Concealed Safety Lighting Device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,005 entitled Electrical Apparatus Comprising a Monitoring Device, Support. and Monitoring Device for Such an Apparatus, and Electrical Installation Incorporating Them, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,807 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,350, both entitled Switch Cover Plate Providing Automatic Emergency Lighting, and US2009/0009093 entitled Switchable Induction Light.